Cosmo the Genius/Quotes
:(The Turner's House; Timmy working on his science project) :Timmy: Cosmo! :Cosmo: (as he poofs next to Timmy) Yes, Timmy? :Timmy: I need to use the bathroom. Can you help me carry this cup of liquid nitrogen (gives the liquid nitrogen to Cosmo) until I get back? (walks his way to his bathroom) I won't be long. :Cosmo: Hmm... He didn't say not to help him mix these science experiment thingys together. (starts mixing liquids together) What's the worst that can happen? :(The house blew up from the inside and Mr. and Mrs. Turner were blown away from their house screaming; the inside of Timmy's room turns into smoldering ruins and Timmy looking like a pile of ash from the explosion glares at Cosmo as he smiles nervously) ---- :(The Dimmsdale Park; Mr. Crocker's Unsuspecting Van shows up in the middle of the grass; the door was kicked and Crocker, Foop and Dark Laser pop out of the van) :(camera zooms out from a distance showing Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe and their fairies eating ice-cream until they spotted the L.O.S.E.R.S. from a distance laughing and cackling) :Astronov: Honestly, don't you think those L.O.S.E.R.S. have lost enough against us? :Foop: There they are, fellow L.O.S.E.R.S.! Right in position! :Crocker: Blasters at the ready! :Dark Laser: (as he, Crocker and Foop draw their blasters on Timmy) No chance for you to run now, Timmy Turner! :Cosmo: Don't worry guys, (raises his wand) I'll take care of this. :(a giant rocket appears) :Cosmo: Okay, don't want to get rid of those L.O.S.E.R.S. having this rocket looking dirty. (rubs the rocket) Just needs a little rub- :(Cosmo accidentally lit the fuse and Cosmo hangs on tight to the rocket as it spirals out of control; it nearly hits the L.O.S.E.R.S. but it rises up and drops down and explodes on Timmy and the others) :Dark Laser: Well, I guess that's mission accomplished. :Foop: So, what now? :Crocker: Cake 'N' Bacon? :Foop and Laser: Okay. :(the three walked inside Crocker's van and take off; the kids and their fairies glare at Cosmo as he smiles nervously) ---- :(Anti-Fairy World; the Anti-Fairies have the kids trapped in a rope while the fairies were trapped in a butterfly net) :Anti-Cosmo: (laughs evily) You cannot win this time! We're going to launch our tiny 2 inch bomb straight to Dimmsdale and you fools will have a front row seat! :Anti-Astronov: I'd give y'all popcorn, but I wouldn't want to spoil your appetite seeing your town turned to smithereens. :Chloe: You Anti-Fairies are starting to lose your edge. How can a tiny bomb destroy a whole town? :Anti-Neptunia: Nothing much... if it wasn't an atom-splitter! :(everyone gasps) :Chloe: Me and my big mouth. :Anti-Cosmo: Anti-Wanda, set the countdown! :Anti-Wanda: Sorry, you know how bad I am at counting, sweetie. :(Anti-Sunny sighs and presses the button activating the countdown) :Anti-Sunny: Good luck saving the world now! :Timmy: (quietly) Okay guys, just like we planned. :Timantha, Ivan and Chloe: (quietly) Right. :(Timantha rubs her feet and touches the rope melting it and breaking them free) :Timantha: Sorry I doubted you about the melting shoe power wish, big brother. :(the kids release their fairies out of the net) :Anti-Cosmo: (turns his head and gasp) They're free?! :Anti-Neptunia: Just the opposite. :(Anti-Neptunia tries to hypnotize them, but they quickly close their eyes) :Ivan: Yeah, for you! (pulls up a mirror making Anti-Neptunia hypnotize herself) :Wanda: Now de-activate that atom-splitter. :Anti-Neptunia: (hypnotized) As you wish. (raise her wand and deactivate the atom-splitter before it launched with one second to spare) :Anti-Cosmo: Curses! :Cosmo: (looks to the left) Oh, and you think you might have a back-up plan, did you? Well, the joke's on you, Anti-Fairies, because I just spotted your other set of bombs! :(Cosmo takes off and gets blown up off-screen) :Poof: At least it wasn't on us this time. ---- :(Timmy's room now looking clean) :Wanda: We need to talk about Cosmo. :Timmy: We can't take more of him messing things up and blowing us up. :Astronov: Let's face it, Cosmo just doesn't have the smarts to help us out. :Ivan: As much as we love the guy, he's way too reckless for his actions. :Chloe: Keep it down. If we want to tell Cosmo how... not so smart he is, we have to do it real softly so we won't hurt his feelings. :Cosmo: (shows up onscreen sad) You don't have to. I heard the whole thing with my own not so bright ears. :Sunny: What's with the bag, Mr. Cosmo? :Cosmo: I just need to go away for a little while and find a way to make things up for all of you. I got my backup wands, bag of chips the extra bombs in Anti-Fairy World that didn't blow up and I'm (raises his wand) gonzo. :('''SAD POOF')'' :Wanda: (as she looked through her bag noticing Cosmo's backup wands are in there and not hers) Ugh, and the idiot took my backup wands. :(close-up to Cosmo's backup wands looking dirty) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts